Surprise Wedding
by Becky7743
Summary: Gwendal has an announcement to make...He's getting MARRIED! Who is this mysterious woman and will everything go as planned. Find out in this shocking story of Kyo Kara Maoh!


**Surprise Wedding **

Yuri is in the hall of Covenant Castle talking to Conrad about Gwendal's engagement to Yuffi Kiuchii and their wedding. Yuffi Kiuchii, who was held hostage in Big Cimarron, was saved surprisingly by Gwendal, a demon tribesman who tolerates humans. This takes a big turn in a lot of things.

"I don't know Conrad, I kind of think the news about Gwendal finally having a wife seems scary," Yuri said while shivering, "I don't mean in a bad way, don't get me wrong, I just mean that it's a hard image to conjure up." Yuri tried to imagine Gwendal and Yuffi's wedding, but mostly the only thing that stuck out more to him was the fact that Gwendal's grumpy facial expression will stick out like a pimple on a teenager's face.

"Well, Gwendal isn't the type to think about marriage very often, but this is also a shocker to me as well, Your Majesty." Conrad said smiling

"Conrad stop calling me Your Majesty."

"Sorry Yuri." He said as he chuckled

"Besides that, Lady Celi sure is happy one of her sons is finally getting married in a couple of days" Yuri said, he started to think about what she told Gwendal the first time he came to the Alternate World:

"_Oh Gwendal, you're frowning again that face is so unappealing, you won't get any booty from the pretty girls in the kingdom," _Yuri sighed.

As they were walking, they bumped into Wolfram with Greta holding his hand.

"Yuri!" Greta yelled as she ran to give him hug.

Yuri bent down to hug Greta, Wolfram asked, "So what you two doing?"

Yuri looked up, "We were just talking about Gwendal's engagement to Yuffi, so Wolfram what do you say about all of this?"

Wolfram frowned and roughly said, "I, myself, don't think she is good enough for my big brother after all Gwendal is a warrior who only thinks of protecting this kingdom he has no time for a wife."

Yuri smiled and mumbled, "I had a feeling you would say something like that."

As Yuri stood up, Conrad said, "Well, it seems that Gwendal has been a lot…" he paused trying to think of the perfect word to describe Gwendal's emotions since the engagement, unfortunately, he came up with nothing so he just said, " well he seems different in a way, I can't explain." Yuri, Greta, and Wolfram stared up at Conrad.

"I don't think so Conrad; he's still the same old Gwendal he was before." Yuri chuckled

Meanwhile, Lady Celi and Yuffi were in Gwendal's office preparing for the wedding.

"Yuffi, dear, how do you like this?" Lady Celi asked while she held up a silky green dress with lace sleeves.

"Oh my, it's beautiful, but isn't the bride supposed to wear white at a wedding?" Yuffi asked

"Oh dear, that is so old fashion and traditional, we're going to try something new for once." Lady Celi smiled

"Okay," Yuffi laughed

"It really matches your beautiful emerald eyes," Lady Celi sighed.

"What's the matter Lady Celi?" Yuffi asked anxiously

"Well, it's been awhile since we had a wedding, the last one we had was Nicola and Hube's, but doing this reminds me of Lady Julia Von Wincott." She said

"Isn't she the one, who was cherished greatly by Conrad and also Adalbert Von Grantz' fiancé?" Yuffi asked  
"Yes, it was tragic that she died so suddenly Adalbert was crushed and since then has never returned to the demon kingdom. My dear Conrad changed a lot also nothing had been the same around here since then," She stopped and then she smiled," at least until King Yuri came along and now my darling son is getting married to a beautiful woman, who surprisingly changed his thoughts about humans, especially seeing that you yourself are human, King Yuri and Julia's dream for peace can finally be permanent."

"I am glad to have been of help and to have found someone such as Lord Von Voltaire." Yuffi replied

As they were talking Gwendal came bursting in, locking the door as soon as he got inside, the two women looked at him. Gwendal stood in front of the door, his breathing heavy.

"Gwendal!!!" Lady Celi said startled by his sudden burst in, "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be in here!"

"Gwendal?! Come back here, I need you!" They heard Anissina's voice scream

"I see, so that's who you're running from." Yuffi said smiling

After figuring out where he was Gwendal stood away from the door, straightened his clothes and walked over to his desk.

"I just came here to get a few papers from my office." Gwendal bent down and got some papers out of a drawer.

"Uh Huh," Yuffi said skeptically

She got up and walked over to where Gwendal was when he raised up she was 2 in. away from his face, Gwendal started to blush and Yuffi smiled as she looked at him.

Gwendal cleared his throat and stepped back a little, "Excuse me; I have to be going now." He walked over to the door, unlocked it, and after peeking out a bit walked out the room.

Lady Celi and Yuffi all of a sudden started to laugh after he left.

On their way towards Shinoh's tomb, they found Murata sitting down on the edge of the water fountain with his head in his hands.

"Hey, Murata, what's wrong?" Yuri asked

Conrad, Greta and Wolfram looked at Murata.

"Nothing, it's just that Lord Von Voltaire has a woman now and I still don't, I've been here long enough to get a woman, but of course I'm always stuck in the shrine with Shinoh, instead of going out to see what's out there for me." Murata complained

"Don't worrying Murata; I'm sure you'll find someone, in another 15 years or so," Yuri said sarcastically, "for now just be happy you have Shinoh."

Murata groaned, "Shinoh's old and boring he's slowing me down too much, I need to get away."

Suddenly Shinoh jumped on top of Murata's shoulder and said, "You should never get tired of me."

"Isn't that a laugh," Murata mumbled

"At least Yuri and I have a great relationship, don't we Yuri?" Wolfram bragged

"Oh yeah, a relationship as brothers, you're forgetting I would way take a _**girl**_ over a guy, it's just that simple." Yuri protested, "As a matter of fact, I wonder how Elizabeth is doing she haven't been here in awhile," he looked at Wolfram while he said it and Wolfram glared at him.

"I really don't care how she's doing, the only reason she comes here is to see that wretched man, Raven!" He said angrily

_Sure that's what you think_. Yuri thought

Murata sighed

Conrad looked at Yuri and asked, "Well, Yuri should we go to the hot springs and relax before the wedding?"

"I wish, Gunter's making me practiced what I have to do before the wedding , this is so not fair why is he making me do all of this it's just a hand wave to the guests and giving a welcome as they come in what more could I possibly learn?" Yuri said sounding frustrated

"It's far more than that, Yuri; the king also has to give away the couple." Conrad said

"You mean I have to act as the priest, like I have to say _do you Gwendal take Yuffi as your lawfully wedded wife_ that kind of stuff?" Yuri whined

"Yes, basically."Conrad answered

"Ahhh, I don't wanna!!" Yuri cried

"Stop whining you wimp, you're the demon king it's your duty to make the marriage permanent." Wolfram scolded

"This wasn't in the contract, how did I ever get myself into this, I'm going to dead before I even reach 18." Yuri said sadly

Suddenly, Yuri heard someone calling his name and as he looked up realized that it was Dacauscas.

"Your Highness, I have terrible news!" He shouted

"Huh? What is it?" Yuri asked

"There is a disturbance in the human land." Dacauscas reported

"What?" All of them, except Shinoh, said in unison

"What kind of disturbance?" Conrad asked

"The humans, at least the one that survived, said that a deadly red smoke has hovered over the town." Another voice from behind said

Everyone looked

"Yozak!" Yuri shouted

"Hello, Your Majesty." Yozak said

"Yozak, tell us what's going on?" Conrad asked

"Well, from what I heard, anybody who comes near the smoke dies instantly and there is nothing that can help the person when they have been attacked."Yozak said

"Oh man! This is serious, we have to do something." Yuri said

"But Yuri what do you suppose we do, there's no cure for this smoke." Wolfram replied

"No matter what, we have to do everything in our power to help those people." Yuri looked at Wolfram and Wolfram sighed

"So, what do we do about Lord Von Voltaire and his beloved fiancé?"Yozak asked

"You don't have to do anything." Gwendal said as he walked up alongside Gunter

"Uh, hey Gwendal, I guess you heard about what's going on, huh?" Yuri asked

"Yes, I did one of the soldiers told me." Gwendal answered he voice demanding but at the same time soft

"Gwendal it would be better if you stayed here and to care of Yuffi and the Castle." Conrad suggested

"I've already told the soldiers to ready the horses; I'm going along with you." Gwendal said

"But Brother…"Wolfram started to say but Conrad as he put a hand on his shoulder shook his head, Wolfram didn't say anything else

"Lord Von Voltaire, is there any way I can convince you otherwise?" Murata asked

"Not that I know of."He said while walking away

"What if I told you that if you go Lady Yuffi may end up like Lord Von Grantz?" Murata asked

Gwendal stopped and looked at Murata they glanced at each other for awhile then Gwendal sighed and said, "Very well, I will stay."

"Thanks Gwendal." Yuri said

Gwendal groaned and walked away

"Gunter maybe you should stay too keep him company." Yuri suggested

"But Your Highness…" Gunter started to say

"Gunter, it is the will of his Majesty." Conrad interrupted

"Very well, I will do so as to stay as well." Gunter said sadly

"And could you ask Lady Celi and Lady Yuffi to look after Greta for me, Gunter?" Yuri asked

"Yes, Your Majesty." Gunter nodded

Yuri bent down and hugged Greta, "You be a good little girl, okay?"

"Yuri, are you coming back?" Greta asked as she looked down a tear falling down on her cheek, Yuri used his thumb to wipe away the tear.

"Don't worry, I'll be back and I'll read a story when I come back." Yuri said

"Okay." She sobbed

Yuri stood up and said, "Okay, everyone let's get a move, we have a town to save."

They went, loaded the horses, and left to go to the battle that might cost them their life……


End file.
